


Take My Hand & Hold Me Tight

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Of Sex, Ink, and Skateboards [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Movie Dates, Multi, cuddles & snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash gets his dates and it's Felix's choice on which movie they see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand & Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write fluff and cuddles.

_Focus_ , Felix wanted them to watch _Focus_ before it left the theatres. It was their first _scheduled date_ since their discussion about what Washington wanted out of the relationship. And really, Felix was using this as an excuse to get his fill of rom-coms without their silent judgment. Okay, so maybe they’d still judge him but they’d be on a _date_ … Felix doesn’t remember ever going on a date before.

Was there something special you had to do? They _lived_ together, there wasn’t really much he could do. And plus, it was just them going out to a movie. Not even diner before or after. They already ate when Vergil came home from work and Locus got back from class; Wash had made a roast that Rea had got for them when she popped down for a weekend, filling their freezer with food that would take actual skill and time to make. It was a good thing only Felix burned shit.

Vergil lay spread out in the backseat, leg thrown over Wash’s lap as Locus drove to the theatre. “So what’s with your love for romantic comedies? I’ve never got the answer to that yet,” he yawned, resting his head back against the glass.

Felix sighed, “I have two older sisters—like, the youngest is still fifteen years older than me—and I didn’t really have a lot of time to hang out with them ‘cause they were either graduating high school around the time I was being annoying, or they were coming back from college to visit for a few days every couple of weeks. So, I kinda got into romantic movies because of them and then unfortunately I started liking them.” Felix shrugged, “I mean some of these movies just need to be yelled at, like seriously, why would the chick go for the main male instead of the guy’s best friend? They’d be better together!”

Locus snorted, rolling his eyes upon the start up on Felix’s rant. The male always jumped to that one movie. It made him so riled that it was _funny_.

Vergil glanced to Wash and Wash shrugged back to him in response. There was nothing to really say to that, not when he continued to rant and rave about the movie that no one knew the name of but could fit so many. Vergil rolled his eyes before closing them and relaxing back against the door.

\--

Felix sat on the outside of the group, using Locus as wall to separate the group from him just in case he grew emotional (for no reason). He didn’t know too much about the movie, not exactly sure what to expect from it. It was ideal in this situation knowing how picky Felix could get with his movies.

Washington kicked off his shoes, tucking his feet under himself and getting comfortable in the seat. He pulled out the stash of skittles he had tucked away in his sweater and quickly opened it before the movie could start and the noise would only pose as a distraction. He held out the bag to his companions and they all shook their heads in the negative—they had their own goodies to munch on. Locus had the popcorn, Vergil had snuck in some mini chocolate bars, and Felix had the Sweetish Fish and Sour Patch Kids within his grasp. The only thing they had bought here was their tickets and the large drink and medium popcorn—couldn’t really sneak in with popcorn, plus Locus was rather fond of movie theatre popcorn.

Vergil leaned in close, whispering in Washington’s ear “so what is this movie about?”

Wash shrugged before leaning back towards him to reply with an “I donno. Felix wanted to see it, I just want a date.” But that wasn’t what Vergil was asking; the man rolled his eyes, leaning it to knock his forehead against the blond’s temple.

“Smart ass,” he whispered.

The lights within the theatre dimmed and the sounds of whispering and talking stilled, the previews blaring loud as they assaulted the boys’ retinas and eardrums. Locus stared on with a steady, unimpressed gaze and continued to pluck popcorn from his bag and plop it down in his mouth. Felix’s whole body seemed to vibrate with excitement with each preview, shoulders hunched in and eyes glued to the screen. On the other end Washington and Vergil had just elected on sharing their goodies with each other after Vergil downed half the bag of mini _Oh Henry’s_. The pair grabbing a handful of the other’s goods before returning to their own bags.

\--

The movie wasn’t bad, not really. It might have even been good if Washington was paying any attention to it. For the first half Locus had dropped his hand on Wash’s knee and the blond promptly weaved their fingers together; playing with Locus’ fingers was a habit of his, as was his grooming their fingers to insure that they looked relatively nice. He had no idea why he did it, only that he did. Locus reclaimed his hand shortly after the forty minute mark and Wash was left to his own devices.

And that was when Vergil's head fell to his shoulder, draped over the divide between their seats with the empty bag of chocolate in his lap. Wash smiled, thanking whomever saw fit to gift him with such an adorable man, and began combing his fingers through his hair and kissing his inky black hair. The poor guy had a lot to deal with; Vergil had school and work, he had his friends and them.

Washington knew he could be a handful, even more now that they've come forward with this relationship—even more so now that his bruises were healing. His cheek was tender when he leaned it on the man’s silky hair; pouting, Wash pouted when he realized he wouldn’t be able to cuddle with him like he wished to due to the bruises on his face. Damn it.

With much finagling and careful positioning Washington eventually found a way to rest his chin primarily on the man’s head, snuggling into the impromptu cuddle session in the theatre. Wash hummed, eyes slipping shut as his nostrils were submerged in the scent of Vergil and his shampoo (it was fruity, he had used Felix’s that morning it seemed). It was only natural that he slipped into unconsciousness from there.

\--

The four left the theatre in high spirits despite two of their foursome was yawning. Felix wrapped an arm around Wash’s shoulders and dragged him along, “have fun?” He inquired as he led Washington to Locus’ vehicle. Wash groaned, “How long were the two of you sleeping?”

“I think Verg fell asleep halfway through and I was out in about ten to twenty minutes. Can’t really remember,” Washington admitted without hesitation. It’s not like they could fault him or Vergil for nodding off during the movie. “Sorry,” he apologized.

Felix’s arm dropped from his shoulder, waving the blond off lazily. “It’s no big deal. I enjoyed myself and Locus didn’t mind himself. Plus, the two of you were cute as fuck so it really is no problem.” His grin was devilish when he turned back to Wash, his pierced brow waggling as he slipped his phone from his pocket. “I already put it on all my social media sites—everyone’s going to be all like _‘your boyfriends are so hot Felix! I’m jealous!’_ ” he pitched his voice up and batted his eyes at the blond.

Wash chuckled, smacking his lover’s arm before rounding the car to sit in the back. “Sometimes I’m jealous of how many voices you can mimic,” he smiled, opening the door when Locus popped the locks open and slid into his seat. They took their seats in the same order that they did on their way to the theatre; Locus drove, Felix grabbed shotgun, Vergil was behind Felix, and Wash was behind Locus.

Felix tossed his head back with a dramatic scoff, “I’m an _actor darling_!” Hand outstretched in front of him like a he starred in Hamlet and was about to speak the lines about poor old Yorik.

Vergil rolled his eyes, resting his head back against the window. “Yeah. Some B-list actor,” he teased, a yawn breaking through his tired expression—it only emphasized just how tired he truly was. “Maybe you should switch to theatre instead of journalism.”

Felix’s brow creased, the car growing quiet as he pondered over it. He was legitimately thinking it over, working through a way to inform his parents or even get into the program in the first place. He’d have to figure out how to get into the program before any information would be conveyed to his parents. Hmm. “We’ll see,” he spoke finally, leaning over to fiddle with the radio. Tuning it to the station that they all would enjoy.

\--

Vergil was out when they made it back home. Out of it enough that none of them wished to wake him and it took the three of them to get the man on Locus’ back so he could carry him up to bed. Felix and Wash dashed ahead to open doors and grab the elevator so Locus wouldn’t have to wait with a solid mass of muscles on his back.

It would’ve been different if it were Washington or Felix; at least they were small enough to pose less of hindrance when they have to drag them from point A to point B. But it wasn’t and this was the situation in which they found themselves in. There was no point in thinking of another.

Felix pressed the button to their floor before spamming the _close doors_ button, ignoring the person running from the main doors to the elevator. It was a dick move but Locus was fighting back a smirk and, all in all, the dick move was worth it for that. Wash would’ve scolded him, or at least stare at him openly in shock, but he was too busy smoothing Vergil’s hair back and away from his face and pressing his hand to his forehead. He _knew_ that the man wasn’t sick, but he wanted to make doubly sure. Vergil didn’t have time to grow ill, not when he was beginning to find a rhythm in his schedule to balance things easier.

Locus adjusted his hold of the man’s legs when the elevator open, sucking in a large breath before following his two smaller lovers from the elevator and down the hallway towards their apartment. Felix leading the way with the keys jingling in hand, he had a spring in those last ten steps before halting and opening the door. He opened it with a flick and twist of the wrist; pushing the door open and ushering the others in, Locus huffed and stepped through the doorway without further prompting.

He disappeared down the hall with Vergil still firmly attached to his back. “Well that is oddly adorable, no?” Felix smirked, looking towards his blond to agree with him. Wash grinned back at him, turning on lights and shedding his outside clothes as he went and carved a path towards the kitchen. “Grabbing water?” he inquired, following after him with a curious tilt to his head. The smirk spread to a grin when he found the blond doing exactly as he expected; grabbing two water bottles so Vergil could no doubt chug back in the night.

Vergil’s body naturally ran hotter than the rest of them and since the start of them all sleeping together in the same bed the man tended to either reach the point of or near the point of overheating. They started setting the temperature lower at night and Vergil tended to strip down to his underwear if they were sleeping in clothes that night, or they’d at times open the window and let the cold air in. But, when in doubt, those two bottles of water tended to do the trick.

Felix held his hand out for one of the bottles, “grab another one I’m drinking one now.” With a roll of his eyes Wash placed one in his lover’s hand. “Thanks babe,” he voiced and twisted off the cap, downing the three-fourths of the bottle in one long swig. Wash rolled his eyes at the show and left Felix to turn off the lights; he didn’t feel like staying up much later either—not when Locus hadn’t left the bedroom yet.

Wash padded with way into the room, flipping on the switch for one of the lamps that they had connected to the switch and grinning at the scene he had walked in on. Vergil’s pants were gone, lost to the battle and spewed across the floor carelessly, his arms and legs entrapping Locus. Emerald green eyes stared up at Wash from their side of the bed, “help?” He seemed so lost; so confused as Vergil clung all the tighter.

“I’ll help you out of those jeans but I don’t think Vergil will let you go,” he teased, setting both bottles down on the night stand beside Locus’ side of the bed. Wash leaned over and pecked both men on the temple before beginning his task that he had volunteered for. After all, no one liked to sleep in jeans.


End file.
